


When a Black Cat Crosses Your Path

by Luna_Chandler



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lemon, POV Female Character, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chandler/pseuds/Luna_Chandler
Summary: a lovely girl meets a famous YouTuber but to her surprise...he wasn't what she excepted to be  (smut? lemon? whatever you call. maybe! depends on how the story goes :3 also this is my first reader X story so yeah)





	1. Chapter 1

**(hiya everyone, this is my first story sooooo sorry if it's terrible. PS e/c means example color like it doesn't have to be your favorite color)**

It was in an early afternoon on a Saturday, a young woman about 23 years old was sitting on her desk. She had h/l (Hair Length) beautiful e/c (example color) hair. She wore a shirt that said "video games for days, messy hair, and no makeup" as she wore a (e/c) jacket with words on it from some brand as she wore a pair of (e/c) pajama bottoms with cute little animals on it. She have s/c, She has e/c (eye color) eyes which sometimes give off a lovely color in the light. Her name was y/n.

You're a YouTuber, not quite famous but still got a decent amount of subscribers, you go by Yt/n (YouTuber name). You were drawing on your drawing tablet as you were drawing a man who looked kinda evil in a way, he looked like the famous Markiplier, it was Darkiplier. He was suggested to you and he got the most likes on your Facebook page. You were drawing him in an anime-ish style as he was trying to break the screen with an evil grin on his face as he was cover in blood as he was holding a knife, ready to bust the screen. You're normally not good drawing male characters but it came out pretty good. It took you a couple of hours to finish. You smiled at your new drawing then save it and share on different social media places. You edit the video of your drawing, you tilted it "Darkiplier Speedpaint" and uploaded it to YouTube. You squeal at the lovely people commenting liking, etc. As you giggle. You get out of your seat and stretches since you haven't gotten out of your seat for a few hours then you took your cup which was empty then you walk out of your art room.

In a different house, there was another YouTuber but much more famous than y/n as he was on his computer after finishing a new recording. He was sipping some cappuccino which had a delicious taste to it. he was looking through his computer, scrolling around to see if anything interesting to watch.

He stops to see a speed paint video with his name on it as he grins as he clicks on it. It played that annoying song that ended in every original mark's videos but it was sorta a distortion version. He kinda likes that version as he keeps watching the video "wow.... that doesn't look like me, I have more muscle than that!" he yelled as he chuckles. he takes another sip before putting his cup down as he scrolls down to the description and sees her skype name then he thinks for a bit before smirking as he goes on his skype and type her name and he found her. he thinks "hmm..maybe I'll call her tomorrow heheh she seems interesting ... for my next victim " he grins as he picks at his teeth with a knife.

**(comment if you want me to continue!)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice Sunday morning, you woke up a bit early like around 7. You were eating some pizza rolls which doesn't seem like a normal food to eat in the mornings but who cares. So you were laying on the couch as you had your laptop on your lap. You had pajama bottoms on and a e/c tee shirt and you were wearing the same jacket from yesterday, you decided to wear glasses since well it makes you look smart. You type on your computer as you look through YouTube, Facebook, etc. You noticed on your Skype that a person has sent you a friend request or whatever you call it. You tilt head as you were a bit confused as you don't know this person or get that many friends requests. The name was Sexypilier as it had a picture of Mark with the ass ass sunglasses on. You mumble as you think it's another person trying to impose as Markiplier which could be a dirty pervert. You accepted the friend request just for the heck of it. No one message so you went back to Facebook and YouTube.

Later that morning, The Famous redheaded Markiplier woke up like 11 am. He yawned as he stretches his arms and back, a few bones pop. "Ow.. what the?" He looked through the sheets and he founded a knife. He looked at it then shrugs and he stabs it into the nightstand beside him which has a lamp and a skull on it.... Completely normal.... Markiplier grabbed his phone to check anything happen then he grins at a message from Skype as it shows that Yt/n accepted his Request. He fixed his red fluff and he heads to his recording room and he starts up his computer. A few minutes later, he was already on Skype then he tried to Skype call her.

Back at y/n's house, you were laying on the couch as you were hugging a plush weird animal thing as your glasses were close to falling off of her face. You were taking a nap while your laptop was on the coffee table as it was playing music videos from YouTube. You were soundly asleep till your Skype was going off. Y/N groans from your sleep as you fixed your glasses and look at the screen. You lazily move the arrow to the ignore button and press it to turn off the annoying ringing. Y/n goes back to napping while listening to music. You nuzzle into the pillows.

Back at Mark's place, Mark was waiting for her to answer it but it went to voicemail as he raises a brow. He tried again but the same result. He growled in a bit of anger and tried again but nothing happened except voicemail. He slams his fist onto his desk "dammit! Just pick up it up and stop ignoring me! I know you're there!" he yelled angrily as he tried again and shows the same result. "Grr.. if she doesn't answer I will come there and tear her apart myself," he said angrily then he tried once more time.

Y/n had a pillow covering her head as she groans when the person called again. You sigh in defeat as you pull the pillow off of your head and move your hair out of her eyes then you clicked accept. The cameras turned on as it shows Markiplier in his seat and another camera turn on as it shows your face as she was laying on a couch, hugging the plush still. Markiplier raises a brow a bit as you blink "wait.... Mark? As in the Markiplier from youtube?" You questioned him. "why yes, the one and only Markiplier. Sooo are you YT/N?" he said in a cheerful-ish voice as he had a big o' smile on his face with a friendly look. You nod as you keep looking at the screen. " hehe well you know my name" he said with a chuckled. You nodded again "hehe wonderful, so I saw that wonderful artwork you did of m- I mean Darkiplier" he smiled as he was setting his head on his hands. "Thanks, I guess" you give a small smile. "I would like to meet you in person for a... interview," he said. "An interview?" You said, raising a brow as you push her glasses back. "Yes, I wanna interview you in a nice cafe and maybe later we can hang together with my friends since we happen to live in the same city," he said, he was lying as he keeps smiling like an idiot. "Um.. I'm not completely sure... I'm not a very social person or like going to places" you said as you look away from the computer and hugging the plushly tighter. "Awww c'mon, it will be fun" he whined a bit, making a pouting face "tell you what.. I'll give you time to think... Meet me here at..... Saturday next week, ok?" he said as a message pops up, showing an address. "Ok... I'll think about it" you said. "Greeeat, can't wait to meet you, buh-bye!" he yelled cheerfully as he waves before the call ends. You think as she sighs as snuggles into the plush. Back at Mark's place, he ended the call and he chuckles darkly as he leans into his chair. "Hmm... she seems... interesting... she isn't like the others who freak out of me.....I mean who wouldn't freak out after seeing this handsome face hehe especially when it's the last thing they see" he grinned as he swirls knife then stabs it into the desk which next to the knife has names of victims on it that all but one has been cross off as the name that hasn't been cross was: YT/N.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Saturday morning, y/n was already up as she was putting some clothes on. You were putting on a e/c (example color) tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans with e/c boots. You put on your favorite e/c jacket and you look through the mirror, trying to make your hair less messy, trying to think, figuring out if you wanted to wear glasses or not. You didn't have any seeing problems, you just like wearing them sometimes... you decided not to wear them for now but you put them in a case to protect your glasses and she places it in your pocket.   
(if you or your character do have seeing problems then ignore that sentences)   
You smile a little as you walk out of your bedroom, you walk to your nightstand, picking up a pocket knife from it and placing it in your jacket pocket. Heh you'll never know what will happen, especially when you're meeting a famous YouTuber.   
Y/n grabs her phone as well and places it in her pocket as well before heading out of her bedroom and heads outside as she had a piece of paper. Showing address which wasn't too far really so you decided to take walk instead of your car.

At a cafe, Mark was sitting as he was waiting as he grows impatient. He growled a bit "where the hell is she?" He mumbled as he stared down at the table. The bell at the door ring meaning someone has opened it. Mark looked up at the door to see YT/n (YouTube name) as you were looking around, gripping on your jacket. He put on a friendly look as he smiles "Yt/n! I'm over here!" He yelled while waving at you like an idiot. You look over at him, you waved a little before heading over to him. Mark keeps smiling like an idiot as he looks up and down your body. You didn't feel comfortable with the way he looks at you but you decided to ignore that. You sit in a seat, across from him. You kinda had a blank expression as you looked at him, you have your arms across, gripping your jacket.  
"Hello Mark.." you greeted boredly before looking at the table. "Hello YT/N-" you call him off "call me Y\N, it's my real name..." you said with a bit harsh.   
"Sassy" he said in a teasing matter.   
You rolled eyes, leaning into your chair, looking down. "Anyways y/n, what a lovely name" he said flirty, you keep a blank expression as you tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. Mark raises a brow then Y/n looked at him "what?..." you said, in a harsh matter again.   
"Oh nothing, except you to be more..... fun and talkable," he said " like I said, I'm not very sociable," you said in a low tune as Mark thinks for a bit before interpreted "so when are we going to start the interview?" You questioned him.   
"Later, when we head to my place," he said as he places his head on his hands. You sigh, looking away again. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked you.  
"Just some f/C (Favorite coffee) would be nice" you replied. "Heh alright, and oh, drinks on me" he said in a friendly gesture. You nodded with a small smile.Mark gets up and walks over to counter.

Y/N pulls her phone out of her pocket as she turns it on. You scroll through it as she places your head on your hand. You sigh as she looked over at Mark who was standing by the counter as he taps his fingers on the counter impatiently before he looks over and waves at you with a big o stupid grin on his face. You wave back slightly as you looked back at your phone. Mark comes back with two cups as he hands you your drink and he sits back in his seat, placing his cappuccino in front of him. You place your phone back into your jacket pocket then pick your cup up. "Soo Y/N, tell me about yourself?" he asked you, taking a sip of his drink.  
You think for a bit "hm.. There nothing much to talk about, I can't think of a thing" you answered him, leans in a chair as you take a sip of your coffee, not like the bitterness. ( If you like bitterness then too bad :p ) you take some sugar and pours it into your coffee. Mark watches her as he chuckles "I see you have a sweet tooth hehe would you like some coffee with your sugar?" he said in a dorky way. You just huff, sorta like how you found something funny on the internet and you just huff instead of laughing.... Yeah.... Anyways you only give a small smile probably the closest to a real smile. "So don't have much of a funny bone, huh?" he chuckled.   
You nod as you were drinking your coffee as it tastes better now, less bitter now and sweeter now. 'Wow, she kinda interesting in a way, normally a girl would be chatting endlessly... which I kinda glad about that because they give me headaches' "mark " thought. You snap your fingers in front of him, losing his train of thought as he looked at you. "Sorry, you seen to be spacing out" you said "oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something" Mark places his head on his hand as he was looking at you.   
You blink, feeling uncomfortable with the stare, you soon finish your coffee. A sound of a camera can be heard, you looked over to see a girl took pictures of them "oh my goodness! Mark is dating someone! Hehe can't wait to share it with everyone" she squealed before running off, you quickly get up "wait a minu-" you were cut off when someone grabs your wrist, you looked over to see mark, holding her wrist "mark let go of me, I need to delete that photo now!".   
Mark sighs "let her go" he said calmly, you give him a glare before signing as you sits back down in your seat, looking away from him as you were a little mad at him for letting the girl go with the picture. Mark smiled like an idiot again "c'mon now, don't be like that" he whined but you refuse to look at him.  
'Heh she does have a bad attitude, heh I like it' he thinks as he looking at you.you was creep out again, you grabbed your phone and looked at the screen then you got up. "I gotta go Mark, sorry" you lied, not wanting to stay there any longer with him , you headed to the door, Mark frowned a bit then he does same and leaves a tip on the table as he followed her. "C'mon now, let's go to my place and do the interview real quick" he insisted as they walked outside. "Um.. sorry but I kinda had to go" you keep on lying. Mark grabbed your wrist as you looked at him. "Mark! Let go!" You growled "c'mon, just a quickie" he said as you struggled to get out of his grip then you reached for your pocket for your knife till she heard a familiar voice, yelling from the distance.   
You looked over to see her old friend, y/f (your friend). Mark looked over at him as y/f was waving at them, walking over to them, Mark slowly lets go of your wrist. You smiled as you walked over to him, Mark followed. "Hey y/f, nice seeing you around," you said, more of a friendly tone then you gave to Mark.   
Mark raises his brow as he looks at them, crossing his arms. "Hey y/n- woah! Is that the one and only Markiplier?" he pointed at the YouTuber behind you as you look back at him "yeah" you said.  
"Oh my god, you are sooooo lucky, nice to meet you Markiplier" he said, holding his hand out as Mark blinked, before shaking his hand.   
"What are you doing hanging with mark?" he said, looking back at you after he let go of Mark's hand. "Oh Mark wanted to do an interview with me," you said, moving her hair from her face. "Oh I see, I was wondering if you could go to the movies with me? If you are not too busy" he asked. Mark feeling a bit angrily 'why do I feel like this?' he wondered as y/n smiled "sure" she said 'what the fuck? You just said you were busy..... Bitch' He was still thinking. "Well bye Mark, I hope to do the interview next time," you said, as they started walking away. "Ok, bye" he said, trying not to sound angry as he mumbling 'what is this feeling I have? I am... jealous? Hah that can't be it because that would be pathetic... even though she's a strange one... and kinda cute in a way and natural unlike the other girls I have met' he keeps thinking as he keeps walking as he had a grin on his face as he keeps walking, thinking a way to get her.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Mark's" pov**

It's been a week since I met YT/N in person, something inside of me made me feel..... Weird.... , I never felt like this before so it's kinda weird in a way because I never had a problem with anyone or any girl with that matter but something about her just lights a spark inside of me... man I wish her stupid friend didn't have to get in a way and I could of took her and kill her, I had a different feeling though when he interrupted us and took her away, the anger and insecurities that run through my mind when I saw him. I tried to get an interview with her but she has she is "busy". Busy my ass! I see her busy playing games with him and drawing Speed Paints on YouTube. Now I want her more and I have no idea why but I really want her for myself.

I lost my thought of construction when someone punched me in the arm which I growls and looks over to see Antisepticeye covered in blood and looking down at me while he had his brow raising, his hands on his hip. I was sitting on the couch, watching some stupid "horror" movie. Hah! They should've hire me and I can show them real fear. "Dark, what has happen to you? You seem different" said anti as I tried to think of an excuse.  
"I'm sick...." I fake coughed, hoping he would fall for it.   
"Sick?" He raises his brow as he stared at me, watching my every move.  
"Yeah.... I been sick since my last victim was sick before I killed him" I lied.  
"Oooooooh really?" He said as he keeps looking down at me, walking around slowly before standing in front of me, holding his phone in front of my face.   
I saw the picture of me and Y/N from last week when we were at that café. I looked up at anti "where did you get this?" I said with a bit of anger in my voice. "I found it on Twitter and other places, you are sick... lovesick" anti grinned as he crosses arms.   
"You're joking! Hah! I'm not in love with anyone" I laughed.   
Anti just rolled his green and black eyes "well if you say sooo then......" he walked pass me before looking back at me, grinning "I'll look for the girl and kill her myself" he chuckled darkly.  
My cold heart starts pumping as I got up, grabbing him as I turn him around to make him face me. "I found her first! She is my kill! Not yours!" I yelled at his stupid Irish face.  
Anti started at me for a moment before speaking "first off don't yell in my face! And secondly, if she is your kill then kill her already" he said with a smirk.  
He was starting getting on my nerves, I give a low growl of anger "I will" I glared down at him.   
He grinned "tell you what.... Let's make a bet... if you can kill her in two weeks, I'll be your servant for a week but if you don't.... I'll take her and do whatever I want to her" he grinned "and!" Pointed up "you have to clean blood stains and body parts for 2 months" he said, looking at me. "So dark, is that a deal?" he turned to me, holding his hand out for me to shake it.

Hah! Is he kidding me? That's like the easiest bet I will ever made! But knowing anti for like forever, I knew he has something up his sleeves but let's give it a whirl I mean, there nothing to lose really. "Deal" I smirked and grabs his hand, shaking it. "Good luck.... You'll need it" He grinned, gripping my hand tighter then he let go of my hand before I heard our "prisoners" making noises, trying to escape again. we sighed as I got up and we head to the basement.

**Oh Dark made a bet with** **Antisepticeye** **, this will get interesting! Will Y/N be the next victim in wraths of Darkiplier? Or will Darkiplier fail of killing her? What does anti have something planned up into his sleeves? Stay tune ladies and gentleman for next chapter!** **buh** **-bye** **!**


	5. Chapter 5

**3 days after bet.**

**"Mark's" Pov**

I was minding my own business, walking through the park as I was smoking, looking for a girl or some dumb fan to take home to kill them... you know the usual. I was smoking as well hehe I didn't care if I ruined Mark's career heh he kept me trapped in that big stupid head of his for years so I'm going to enjoy myself while I still can. I was thinking of a way to capture her and kill that girl, Yt/n. I was thinking of ways to kill her without being spotted. I do have a few powers but it's complicated. So anyways I was walking, waiting for some stupid fan or girl to come over so I can kill them later which wasn't happening because it's fuckin cold and no one likes going outside in bloody cold weather gah.... I hated how it got so cold so quickly. I spotted that girl, Yt/n, she changed her hair a bit. Her hair (pick any type of hairstyle) she looked kinda cute in a way. I smirked as I noticed it was my perfect opportunity to capture her. I walked over to her as she looks like she is distracted, she had her earbuds in meaning she is listening to music. I walked up behind her as she keeps looking down, I was close to grabbing her shoulder while reaching for my knife till I notice... that I forgot my fuckin knife! Fuck....   
It was too late, I already touched her shoulder as she turned around and looked at me with a mixture of angry and a hint of fear in the mix. I put on my idiot's face on "oh hey y/n" I said with a biiiiiig smile. Y/n doesn't say anything to me as she gives me a glare, aww how cute, she is trying to be scary heh. "I'm sorry if I startled you," I said, not really sorry. Y/n just rolls her eyes as she looks away "it's fine I guess" she said very quietly but loud enough for me to hear, hehe sassy little lady isn't she? Y/n started walking away as I blink and follow her, "hey y/n, what are you doing outside?" I asked her, looking at her. "Well I figure I would go outside and walk for a bit to clear my head a bit, I figure no idiots will be outside due to cold weather," she said, looking down still "hehe well I see no idiots around," I said with a friendly cheer, "um... yeah... no idiots" she said sarcastically, I roll my eyes as we walked together. "Soo y/n, I was wondering if you would like to come to my house so we can chat and watch scary movies?" I asked her. "Um. I'm not sure really" she said, looking away "c'mon it will be fun," I said. "Maybe next time... I got to go somewhere in a while," she said, I growled quietly enough so she can't hear me. "Well ok, I guess I'll go, maybe next week," I asked her with a shrug. "I'll think about it...." she said which meaning is no. I sighed as I scratched back of my head "fine, well bye y/n" I said, turning around to walk away. Y/n mumbled a bye before walking away, I look back to see her walking away, I sighed as I look back at the direction. I heard what sounds like tires screeching then I turn around to see the car swirling and hitting a few other cars before making it's way to y/n as she didn't notice as she was still listening to her music.

Everything went black for a couple of seconds before I open my eyes to look around, I turn to see the car hit the wall where y/n was but... where is she? I looked around then I notice that I had my arms wrap around something then I looked down to see y/n, she looked up at me. she looked surprised. Y/n stared at me then her expression turns into angry "what th-?!" she stopped as she looked behind me as she sees the car behind me. She looked at it for a few movements as I let go of her then she looked back at me and moves her hair out of her faces. She gives me a small smile as the closest to a real smile she has ever given to me. Y/n hugs me and I can hear her quietly said: "thank you". I was frozen like a deer standing in the headlights, staring down at her as I slowly wrap my arms around her. I got to say, having my arms around her little body feels nice, she feels so warm and so small. Y/n soon let go of me which I didn't want to yet, but I had to. I looked down at her as she looked up at me, she looked like a little doll. I never saw her close up as she looked kinda cute, especially with those beautiful e/c eyes. The best part is she looks so natural, unlike most girls who wear makeup and had surgery on themselves but she is different. "Are you ok? You're not hurt, right?" I asked, y/n nods "I'm perfectly fine," she said. Y/n stands on her toes and gives me a quick kiss on my cheek which made me flinch "maybe you are not a complete idiot" she said before backing up a bit. "Well, I guess I'll see you next week, bye, " she said, waving before turning around. I grabbed her hand "wait" I said as she turned around and looked at me. "What if-" I was in my original voice then I cough "sorry I have a bit of a cold" I adjusted my voice to sound like Mark's voice. "Anyways I was wondering if I could... walk you home?" I said, scratching back of my head. Y/n smiled before nodding "sure" she said. I smile as I let go of her hand. We both started walking together.

While walking, I was too distracted of thinking. Why did I save her? Why? As if it was instincts... I looked over at her, she looked so pretty.... I couldn't be falling for her.... Maybe I'm falling for her body I mean... she does have a nice one, that nice curve body, and lovely h/l (hair length) e/c hair. Yeah, that's it. She also feels nice... I might keep her around longer and keep her as my little plaything.......... Crap I just remember, if I don't kill her, Anti will take her away and do who knows what.... And I'll be cleaning body parts for 2 months... I'll have to think of something.. Because I really don't want to clean any body parts or bloodstains. I think while we walk to her place.

I was interrupted when I heard someone "hey Mark and y/n!" Y/f (your friend)" yelled. Great.. He's here...... god, I hated this guy "oh hey y/f!" I said in my stupid voice with my stupid face on. "Oh hello  y/f," y

said "hehe so are you two a thing? Hmmmmmmmmmm?" he nudged y/n with his arm as she giggles a bit "no we're not a thing," she said, crossing her arms. "Hehe ok then, " he said. "Heeeey, how about you two go hang together? Mark seems to be lonely and I can't hang with him right now" y/n said. Curse you... don't say yes "really? Can we Mark?" the moron asked me. "Um... sure, we can hang out," I said, thought of a clever plan. "Wow awesome!" he said. God, he acts like an 8-year-old kid but looks like he is 25 years old. "Hehe ok, well bye boys," y/n said, waving at us before walking away. "Bye y/n," the moron said. "Bye..." I waved back. I looked at y/f "c'mon, let's go to my place" I said in a friendly gesture. "Hehe this is going to be fun!" he said, jumping up and down like a little child. he and I started walking as I had a big smirk on my face.

**Weeeeell** **sorry if seem boring and clingy, I kinda rush so anyways stay tuned**


	6. Chapter 6

**A week after bet been made**

Y/n **'s pov**

It was quite a cold afternoon, you had your usual jacket on like always. You have once again, change your hair a little again, this time you dyed a few parts of your hair a lovely e/c. You like to change your hair once in awhile. You wore my glasses today because you like the feeling of looking smart even you don't have eye problems, (ignore it if you do have eye problems) but you don't need glasses to be smart.  
Anyways you was heading over to Mark's place, he invited you to watch a movie with him, god you hope it isn't like a date or something. You're never really the romantic type or mark's type, I mean he is nice and kinda funny sometimes but you're not really funny nor that nice. It's kinda easy to tell that he appears to have a bit of a crush on you, you didn't like that but you went along with it. You only kissed his stupid cheek because you appreciated that day he saves you when that car almost hit you, which he seem happy about that. You kinda noticed he gets a bit jealous, especially when y/f showed up... he doesn't hide it that well... anyways like always you had your trusty pocket knife with you, you're very insecure about everything, you also don't trust mark especially since he can be kinda umm.... pervert.. since he was staring at your body and stuff anyways you got to Mark's house. You knocked on his door, you heard shoving and a few Voices along some curse words. The door opens to be not surprising Markiplier himself!.... well this is his house after all.

**"Mark's" pov**

I heard door knocking which I thought it was y/n, Anti looked at me while raising his brow "who's at the door?" He asked me.   
"Nobody" I replied. Anti grabbed his machete from the coffee table and he tried to walk to the door but I grabbed him, tried to push him to his room. "Hey! What the fuck!? Dude!" he yelled.   
" I'll take care of this, just stay in your room, " I said as he protests, I finally got the 12-year-old into his room, I run back to living room, crap! I forgot about our "toys"..... aka our knives, machetes, etc.... You nasty.... Anyways I picked up the "toys" and run back to anti's room. I threw them in his room, I heard him shout and curse but I didn't bother to check on him as I closed the door, locking it.  
He banged on his door and yelling "just hold on for about 5 hours!" I yelled, He groans as I run back to the door, I check the living room and myself to make sure nothing suspicious was around. I open the door to see.... y/n. she looked like a little precious nerd doll, I loved the glasses she was wearing and I see she changed her hair again, this time she dyed a bit of her hair a e/c. I got to admit, she is fuckin adorable. I was staring at her for a while till she coughs a bit to catch my attention "um... Mark, are you ok?" she said, I shake my head a bit and got back to reality "um.. Yeah I'm fine, you look nice" I said, she smiles a little "thank you". I gesture to come in and she did as she looks around "nice place you got here". I looked at her "thanks" we walked over to the couch as she keeps looking. "Hey mark, do you have other guest or roommates? I thought I heard voices here" she questioned me. Crap.... "I have a roommate, Sean is my roommate, " I said  
"oooh ok" she giggled a bit   
"what's so funny?" I asked her.   
"Oh it's just um... well with all the Septiplier fans and stuff" gah... I hate those fans... well the ones that make Anti X Me fanart, stories, etc but it's the same thing.   
"no.... We're not gay.... Well I'm not gay at least but I'm not sure about sean" they both chuckle. Y/n sits on couch as I sit right beside her, I grabbed my controller and go on Netflix  **(Darkiplier: hehe Netflix and chill anyone? )**   "so what do you want to watch?" I asked her as she looked at me, she thinks for a few seconds  
"hm... twilight?" Oh my fuckin gosh, don't tell me th- She giggles "I'm kidding, how about American Horror Stories?" she smiled.  
Ok good, I thought she was one of those stupid girls who watches that crap. Hehe, I swear I'm liking her more each time.so I clicked on to that show and we started watching it.

**time skip by 3 hours**

Wow I had fun, we laugh and talk about at the scenes of how fake it looks, etc etc. I actually had a great time with y/n, she's funny, smart, and really cute.... I would look over at her once in awhile and she would smile. It was all nice till "oh hey Mark!" Anti walked in as he chuckled, his eyes no longer black and his right eye isn't green anymore but it's blue like the original Sean. "oh hello, who is this pretty laddie?" he said in his stupid Irish accent as he grabbed her hand, kissing it.  
Why that little Irish bastard! Y/n pulls her hand away "umm... my name is y/n" she said. "What a pretty name for a pretty laddie," he said, don't you dare flirt with her! He probably only doing this because I locked him in his room.  
I can tell she is feeling uncomfortable with him "um... can you not do that" she said as she tries to back into the couch to get away from him but he gets close to her personal space... too close...  
I got up and grabbed anti from the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the living room into a different room, leaving y/n alone.

Y/n **'s pov**

I sit there watching Mark dragged Sean to who knows where. I never knew that sean... the flirting type... you couldn't hear the two males in the other room, you tried to watch the show till you heard banging sounds. You got up and follow the sound. It leads to a door. You know you shouldn't open the door, especially since it was someone's home and not yours, but curiosity got to you. You opened the door slowly, it leads to downstairs which was dark, you think... it will just be quick.. Mark will never notice! You started walking downstairs carefully, feeling the wall for a light switch. You got to the last step then you turn on the light and looked around then gasp.

**(cliffhanger XD well I bet we all know what happens but anyways I hope you enjoy the story. Anyways bye)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark's pov**

"What the hell anti?!" I yelled at him, glaring at him as I was lifting him up by his shirt. Luckily YT/N can't hear us in this room.

His eye back to being green with blue iris while the other pure black with green iris. "What? I was checking out the pretty lad. I do got to say, she looks pretty damn hot for a human." He said, getting on my nerves again. "with that pretty h/l hair, adorable eyes, nerdy glasses, those nice curves" he grinned at the last part.

"shut up you dumb Irish bastard!" I punch him in the damn jaw which made him hit the wall and knocks a few stuff off of the shelf above him and on to him.

Anti stands up as the stuff falls off of him, rubbing his jaws then he snaps it in place which I can hear bones pop. "Hmm... it would be a shame if you lose the bet" he said, circling around me "and I have her all to myself to do whatever I please" he grins as he looked at me, standing in front of me. no way in hell I'm going to let Anti win, I don't want to clean body parts and blood up.

I was interrupted by Anti "I knew it... you've been getting soft, Haven't you?" he said. "Wait what?" I said, raising a brow. "Don't play dumb with me, I know you have a crush on her" Anti leans on the wall, looking at me.

"I do not have a crush on her...." I said, trying not to show my anger. "Really now?" He asked me before pulling his phone out and showing me a video. My eyes widen as this was when I save YT/N from that car crash, it even shows the part where she kissed my cheek. I growled and try to take the phone away from him but he put it back into his pocket "why the hell were you following me?!" I yelled.

Anti shrugs "I got bored annnd I was outside, hunting for my next prey till I happen to spot you and that girl" he said which were the stupidest excuse I ever heard. "Like I said.. You have been getting soft, getting too close with this girl makes you weak" He said "And that boy? You kidnapped him because you were jealous of him over some pretty girl" Anti said which was true, I have him locked up down in the basement with Mark because he keeps getting in my way and on my nerves... I wasn't going to kill him yet.... "Well it's obvious then... I'm going to win this bet so I'll take my prize heh I'm going to haaave so much fun with her" he grinned as he heads to the door. "You can start cleaning up the mess wh-" he turned around but his face made contact with my fist.

He stumbled backward and he holds his face before looking at his bloody hand as I can see blood dripping from his nose. He wipes the blood off with his sleeve and he growls. "You dumbfuck! if it's a fight you want? Then let's fight!" Anti tackled him to the floor and starts throwing punches at me.

After a few minutes of punching, scratching, and biting. Anti got knocked out, he was covered in bruises while I was covered in bite and scratch marks, I swear he's like part cat sometimes. He may not be strong like me but he's can be annoying like a cat sometimes. Anyway, I open the door and walk out. I head back to the living room to find out that YT/N was not there on the couch. She probably heard us arguing and the crashing sounds and left... but then... I notice her phone was on the couch...Maybe she forgot it? I shake my head and pick her phone up, I was thinking of looking through her phone till I was caught off by a sound.. it sounded like it came from the basement... I walk over to the basement till I see the door wide open. My eyes widened, that little bitch! How dare she snoop around while I was busy "talking" to anti! I grind my teeth and grip her phone tightly, trying not to break it. I started walking downstairs.

**Y/N's pov**

You gasp as you saw your friend, y/f and Mark tied up with ropes around their ankles, wrist, and arms, tape on their mouths, and blindfolds on. Mark looking a bit thin. They were muffling and struggling to break free. You pull their blindfold and tape off "oh my god, Y/N! Help us!" y/f yelled.

"ok first off, ouch! And secondly thank yo- w-wait you can't be here, Dark will find you and kill you!" he yelled, sounding scared.

"D-Dark? But I thought he was just something the fans made" you said, "h-he is real" said Mark You pulled out your trusty pocket knife, hah you knew this will come in handy one day! Anyways "don't worry, I'll get you guys out" just when you were about to cut the rope till then "Hey! Dark behind you!" Mark yelled but too late, before you could turn around Dark pulled you away from them.

He pulls your arm behind your back which makes you hiss in pain, feel like your arm about to break. Your back against Dark, he grabs a hold of your face with his other hand and leans into your ear "Hello YT/N" he said, you can detect a hint of anger in his face, he's not very good at hiding his feelings... is he? All you can do is struggle but he's too strong for you to get free.

"L-let me go you sick twisted stalker!" you yelled, keeping trying your attempts to break free from his strong grip.

"Aww don't be like that" he growls flirtingly which doesn't sound human, sounds more dog mix with demon.

"Why do you have Mark and Y/F tied down here?!" You questioned him

"Tsk tsk, Mark been keeping me lock up in his stupid empty head of his, now it's Mark's turn to be lock away," Dark said.

"HEY!!!.... I'm not that stupid" Mark said, Dark just roll his now pure black eyes with red iris.

"Ok... what about my friend?" You asked him. "Oh him? He's been getting in my way to get to you" he growled, now you can sense a hint of jealousy.

"F-for the billionth time D-Dark sir, she's just a friend and I have no interest in dating her" y/f said

"oh, I simply don't want to date her" bullshit! You thought "I just want her to be mine~" he purred the last part in your ear. Oh, you thought. But the whisper made chills down your spine, you shutter and struggle again "isn't that the same thing?" mark said. "Noo, it's very different," Dark said

"How?" Mark said.

"Um... hmm...." Dark tries to think of a random excuse which was the perfect distraction! Your free hand with your trusty pocket knife stabbed him in the side. Dark growls as he lets go, dropping you on the ground. You whine a bit when you hit the ground, you turned around to see Dark holding on to his side, bleeding black blood on to to the floor. You turn your attention to mark and y/f, you crawl your way to them, and without delay, you started cutting the ropes. Took a couple of seconds but you free mark and your friend. Mark and your friend get up but they had a little trouble getting up because they probably have been sitting and not moving for a few days. You easily run past Dark, he was still holding his side as he was in groans in pain. You friend run past him too, Mark tries his attempt to run past Dark but Mark trips on Dark's foot and falls next to him. Dark looks around for anything he could use as a weapon and he sees one of his machetes. Dark quickly grabbed it. Just when Mark about to get back up, Dark pushes Mark back onto the ground with machete close to his neck, just barely touching his skin. You and your friend turn around to see them. Dammit, mark! You thought.

"C'mon let's get out of here! Leave him!" your friend said. "I am not leaving him with that monster" you answer him. Image how many fans will miss Mark if he die. "Fine suit yourself, " your friend said before running up the stairs like a BIG O PUSSY. Dammit, y/f! You thought.

You turn your attention back to mark and dark. "J-just go, miss, I'm not worth saving" Mark said, but you ignore him. "Dark let him go!" you yelled at him, you grip your fist as you stare at those demonic eyes.

"Aww is the little girl mad?" dark said in a mocking tone, grinning as he was trying to ignore the pain in his side where you stabbed him. You would stab him in his stupid face! But you would risk Mark getting kill...

"Dark, let him go. I-I'll do anything just let him go" you said, slightly scared. "P-please don't do th-" mark's head slams on the ground.

"Shut up!.. The grown ups are talking!" he looks up at you. "Anything?" he grins stupidly. You hesitated for a moment before you nod 'yes... anything."

Dark thinks for a moment before demanding his request. "Ok... here's the deal.... First off.. Put the knife on the ground and kick it to your friend dark here" he grinned again, um.. You're not my friend! You thought but you go along with it. You put your pocket knife on the ground and kick it over to dark, it slide across the concrete floor and over to dark as he picks it up. Dark removes machete from mark's neck and stands up, he growls in pain when standing up. "Now don't move from that spot Mark" he order mark to do so. Mark just stays on the floor, all he could do is watch us. Dark makes his way toward you as you stand there, you looked down to avoid eye contact. He started circling you like you were his prey, despite his injury. "Ok, here's my deal.... For Mark's life....you'll have to live with me for the rest of your life and most do whatever I said" he stops in front of you "Do you understand me?" he said, looking down at you. You hesitated "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" he yelled. "Y-yes" you answered quietly. "Good.. now is it a deal?" he said, holding his hand out. You stare at his hand before reaching for it, you hesitated again. "Well yt/n?" he purred. You sighed before taking his hand, shaking it. "Deal.." you whispered. "Good" dark grinned. You felt drowsy, as you can feel your body weak. Your eyelids started to shut as you collapse, but before you hit the ground, Two strong arms caught you as you feel someone lifting you bride style then you wander off to dreamland.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/n's pov

You slowly wake up, you had a crazy dream hah you were hanging with Markiplier at his place but you found out that Mark was Dark and the real Mark was in the basement with your friend which ditch you and mark like a BIG O PUSSY and you made a deal with dark haha crazy dream ANNND that wasn't a dream....

As you examine the room, it wasn't your cozy room, well it looks kinda cozy in a way.... It was just a room with no windows, the walls were red with black carpet as you were laying on a queen-size bed with black blankets and black pillows, your favorite jacket laying on the edge of the bed, folded neatly. Also in the room, there were two nightstands with lamps on them, one of them with your glasses on them. an empty shelf, drawers, a desk, and a rolly chair. Well... could've been worse... could've been a cold, old basement with a small cot with no blankets or pillow.. But there's no laptop... shit...

there were three doors, So you got up, you were still wearing the clothes you were wearing before. You make your way to the farthest left door, you open it to see a normal bathroom... there was a toilet so at least you wouldn't be using the newspapers. A huge mirror with a white two sinks, a shower with glass doors, and a big tub which looks nice to lay in and soak in some warm water.

Anyways you close the door and you walk over to the door next to it, you open it AND OH MY GOD.......it was an empty closet haha.

You close that door and go to the door to the right, you open it to find a hallway. There were 3 doors in the hallway, not including the door to the room you were in. you step out, closing the door behind you. You decided not the explore the rooms and walks down the hallway, it leads to downstairs.

You walked downstairs to see a living room, the walls and carpet are the same as the room you were in. two white couches, a fireplace which looks like haven't been used for a while and a flat screen tv... wow, this place looks so much better than your place hah well this you can get used to.... But still no laptop... shit...

You made your way to a kitchen, in it is what you would normally find in a kitchen. You know, as you make your way through the house, one of the things on your mind is one: why are there no windows in this house? And two: whose house is this? You can't tell who because there are no pictures hanging on the walls or anything... and three: where are you? Are you in another town? Another state? Another state? Another country? Another continent?! ANOTHER WORLD?! Ok don't be silly y/n, you're being over dramatic, you thought.

You need to calm down and needed some water, you look through the cabinets and find some glasses, you grabbed one and walked out to the sink. You poured some water in the glass, once filled you turn the water off. Just when you about to take a sip of the water, you felt cold air hitting on the back of your neck "Well hello yt/n" a familiar voice was heard behind you. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! you thought as you dropped your glass which shatters in the sink as you turn around to face Dark as he was really close... uncomfortably close...you can feel his body press against yours as you lean against the counter. You stared at his stupid face as he has his stupid grin, you swear you wanna punch that stupid look off of his face. What? He really does have a stupid look.... Ok maybe a bit handsome. You can feel his hands on top of yours, there's nowhere to escape! You squirmed a bit, trying to break free but you forgot dark is like some demon with super strength... or just a really strong whatever he is.

Dark removes one of his hands of off yours, and grabbing a hold of your chin and makes your head turn toward him, gah you really hate seeing his face, you thought. "Now yt/n, be a good girl and stop squirming like a worm" Dark said. You do as he said and stop squirming. He leans in so close to the point you can feel his ice, cold breath on your lips. He's doing this to mess with you, you thought. You tried to headbutt his head and he stumbles backward, fuckin hell that fuckin hurt! Now your head is in pain.... Well, it kinda work....at least he's off of you... Dark rubs his head then he glares at you, you attempt to run but he quickly pins you on the wall, grabs both of your wrists and pins them above your head and pressing his body on yours, making it hard to struggle.... Well, it worked for a short while. He stares down at you with those black eyes into yours, you can sense them piercing into your soul, making you shaking as you think, what is he going to do to you? "I was going easy on you, but for that... you'll need to be punished" He hissed, tightening the grip on your wrist which it hurts. You tried not to cry out. Dark grab a tight grip on one of your wrist and dragged you, you do all you could to struggle, stream, or grab onto something as he dragged you out of the kitchen and up the stairs. You pleaded him to let you go and that you'll won't do anything like that again but he keeps dragging you against your own will, showing anger on his stupid face.

Dark dragged you into the room you were in before. He throws you on the bed, you looked at him scared, unsure what he will do to you. He closes the door behind him and makes his way over to the bed, you keep on pleading him but he still doesn't listen. "Take off your shirt... now" he ordered, "p-please don't" you said in fear, "I said now!" Dark yelled, you yelp and slowly take your shirt off, feeling uncomfortable of Dark staring at your body. You sit there quietly. You look down, not wanting to look at him in the eyes but you can tell he's staring with a dumb grin. "Now lay on your stomach" He ordered. You follow his order, not wanting to know what he will do to you if you disobey him. You laid there on your stomach, shirtless. You can feel his heavy, cold body, crawling on the bed and onto your body. You tried to whimper as you keep shaking. When his cold hand touches the side of your stomach, you shiver from the cold touch. You can feel his hands traveling up to your upper back, he moves your H/C H/L aside. Dark places his hand on your back, you were thinking... ok? This isn't sooooo bad...then you feel a stinging pain where Dark places his hand. you bit into the covers, trying not to scream as you can feel tears coming down your face. Feels like Dark grabbed a hot branding they used for cows and placed on your back. Dark grins as he leans down to your face, "I hope this teaches you a lesson for being a bad girl" he whispers in your ear. After a while, he gets off of you, taking his hand off of you. You lay there, sweating and panting as the pain still stinging. You can hear Dark leaving the room, once you did. You started to pass out from how exhausted you are, barely keeping your eyes open. You soon passed out into the comfy bed. 

*Hello, guys! sorry if I haven't update in a while or this looks sloppy, tried to finish this chapter quickly but I hope you enjoy*


	9. Chapter 9

__

You awaken up in the same room from before, you can feel cold sweat on your body as you were freezing. You slowly sit up and rubbed your head, you groaned a bit, feeling sore on your back...... then the flashback came back, of what happened last night. Your eyes widen, you quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom. But before you could, you stub your toe on the bed "son of a bitch!" you yelled, holding your foot as you were hopping on one leg. After a few minutes of cursing and hopping around, you rushed to the bathroom.

Once inside, you turned around, your back facing the mirror as you tried to get a glimpse of your back. You see a black letter D tattoo carve in your skin on your back between your shoulder blades, your eyes widen. In anger, you rushed out of the bathroom and attempted to run out of your room but instead, you stub your toe on the bed again. "Son of a bitch!" you yelled again, another few minutes of cursing and hopping around.

You growled and run out of your room, down the stair and you see that stupid moron, sitting on his stupid couch, watching his stupid tv! "DARKIPLIER!" you yelled out his name in anger. Darkiplier just calmly looked at you, doing his usual stupid grin. "Well hello there, is that a new look? Because I love it" Darkiplier said, you were confuse at first then you look down. You realized that you weren't wearing your shirt, making you blushed a bit as you covered your chest with your arms but luckily you were wearing your e/c bra. You shook your head and growled, "shut up you stupid demon freak! What the hell did you do to my back!?" you turned around, pointing at the D letter that's on your back. "Oh that? That's my brand on you". "Brand?! What the hell!?" you yelled at him "what? It's marked to show your mine" he grins. "I'm yours!? No way! I belong to no one!" you yelled. "Well now you belong to me, dollface" he said, going back to look at the tv. You growled as you tried to tackled Darkiplier into the couch, attempted to choke him. You tried your best but instead he just grins at you as your little hands tried to strangle his strong neck, you should've really think through next time before doing stupid as like TRYING TO STRANGLE A DEMON THING!!! "Heheh this is kinky~" he purred. You just realized that you're still shirtless, you were saddled on his stomach and both your faces were just inches away... well it was kinda awkward.. for you. Dark chuckled then he flips both of you two, now him being on top while you were push against the couch. He chuckled as he looked down at your now embarrassed face as you were red as a strawberry. Both of his hands press against the couch by your head. His black hair covering his eyes, but you could tell that he was staring down at your face and torso, studying your movement. You took some deep breaths to calm down, making your chest go raises up and down, you feel your mouth getting dry from the nervousness as you feel your arms and legs getting weak, you feel as if Dark was piercing into your soul with his eyes. He started moving his hand down your body as he uses his other one for support so you won't get crushed by his muscular bod- "ok I get it Darkiplier is hot, even he's just a scarier Markiplier." You said to the little voice in your head, didn't really said it but you know what I mean. he rubs your side of your waist, making you shiver in his touch, he stops at your pants/skirt, tugging a bit which makes you snap out and struggled your way out from under him but you accidentally kneel Darkiplier in his stomach. Dark didn't expected you to do that so it caught him off guard, he rolls off of you and he rolls off of the couch, holding on to his stomach.

This gave you a chance to run back to your room, once you sprint up the stairs and into your room. You slammed the door closed, you grabbed wherever you throw your shirt at and put it on. You get under the bed as you shake in fear, you stared at the door as you waited for the demon to come. Moments has passed and no signs of Dark anywhere. It was quiet, the sounds of the creaking of the house were only that can be heard. You keep waiting, feeling a bit of relief by each moment "maybe he's forgotten about you.... Or he's in the hallway, waiting for you to walk out of your room and grab you, probably to do unspeakable things" you said in your head, thinking of the worst case scenarios that could happen to you. Out of nowhere, someone snatches your ankles from under the bed and pull you out so quickly that you didn't have time to react. You were picked up and slam into your own bed, you looked up to see a pissed-off Darkiplier, gazing into your eyes as it full of rage. He had your wrist pinned above your head. You didn't even try to struggle or even moved because you were terrified right now. "Looks like Dark here is going to have to teach you a lesson" he growled. "P-please don't!" you pleaded, the mark on your back starts to burn as you started streaming, but it only lasted a short while but once the pain was gone. Your eyelids were heavy as you tried your best to stay awake but you slowly pass out.

(heheh get ready for the next chapter, what will happen to you? Comment your worst case scenarios! :p if you guess it right then you can read the future! sorry for a short chapter though) 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

You woke up again, man how many times have you been knocked out? Is this the 3rd time? But anyways, this time you woke up on a dirty bed, not like the one at Dark's house but it barely had any room while the one you were sleeping on at Dark's house was queen size. It was dirty... you woke up in a padded cell with bloody crosses and "rest in peace" painted on the walls. what the hell? You thought. Was everything just a dream? And you were going insane? As you look around in the cell, shifting your legs to the edge of the bed. it looks familiar like you seen this place before..... Next to you is a camcorder. You picked it up.... Was someone fuckin recording you? It probably Darkiplier.... That dirty pervert... Once you place your feet on the padded floor, you stood up. You walked toward the door, excepting it to be lock but surprisingly it was unlocked....

Once you open the door, all you heard was blood murdering screams as it looks like a rusted, old jail when you walk out. Some rooms are jail cells while others are like the padded cells you were in, luckily SOME doors were locked to keep the crazies in..... At least a few that could probably try and kill you. oh but the crazies.... They don't look right.... The patients looked like some tried to replace their skins with cloth.... Others, covered in blood as their eyes, mouths, etc were sewed close. You can smell death in the air! you can spot bodies everywhere. This place was a hell-hole.... Just like school! wait a minute..... an insane asylum, mutated like patients, dead bodies everywhere, bloody crosses. This is Mount Massive asylum from the first Outlast games!? It was one of the popular games Markiplier has played. You still remember "little piggy no no, little piggy go home" heh. You remember the main protagonist got shot to death and became the walrider... You'll probably take a different route to above that... Well, whatever it is, Darkiplier probably planning something or you're dreaming... You make your way past the doors and you stay far from the doors becau- holy fuck! And that's why because a hand busted out of the window of the door. You stare at the patient, he doesn't look human one bit. it looked like someone opens his mouth wide forcibly, put skin over it, and sew it. you can see bits of teeth. good thing you memorize the game by playing outlast and watch a couple of YouTubers playing it even though your memory is a little foggy. you make your way to a locked cage door which is where the two naked guy was at...... At least they were at the other side. As they talk about how they would kill you, you avoid looking down as much as possible.... You sigh and make your way to the exit to get out of this shithole... Darkiplier... What are you planning...?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After a while of being chased by either half-naked, insane murders and following the bloo. You seem to find nowhere further of finding of freedom. Hopefully, you don't run into Trager and get YOUR FINGERS CHOP OFF! ..... Well, at least you haven't met Chris yet so that's good... you already saw the naked twins the 3rd time. If you didn't climb out of the window and hang on to the edge of the window in the shower area, you could have been raped and killed by them! Well, it could've been worse.... Every time you got to go through a crack or small space. You always say "little piggy piggy no no. little piggy go home". You don't know why, it just seems to help to keep your sanity intact.

Well as you just got out of the showers, you walked to the security room. Like always, there's no one alive. You noticed a big red button, you looked through the glass, it was one of those gas chambers that you go through. The red button must of open the doors so you punch the button in the face, LIKE A BOSS (sorry but not sorry). The doors open and you see the big fucking guy walk into the gas chambers, he walks over to the glass and starts slamming the glass with his bloody fist, making you jump and falling backward, landing on your butt. You were scared as you watch the glass cracks get bigger, you looked around and you run to the door but it was lock shut tight. If the big fucking guy would be kind enough to bust this door open instead of killing you that would be fuckin great! But nope. You turn your head toward the vent as it was open "oh how lucky" you said. The big guy smashes the glass and jumps over the control panel. You run toward to the vent, you climb onto the desk and tried to climb into the vent, but the big guy grabs your ankle and pulls you down, you squeal like a schoolgirl. You fall on the desk and the big guy grabs you by the neck, holding you up.You cough as you struggle, you can feel tears coming down your face. As you looked down at the big guy, the lights flicker which showing a bit of Darkiplier's face.

When the lights stop flickering, it shows Darkiplier, grinning at you as he was holding you up by your neck. Your eyes widen as you were confused like what the hell happened?? You were in an insane asylum just a minute ago and now you're back at Dark's place. Darkiplier lets go of your neck, letting you drop to the ground. You cough heavy as you tried to catch your breath, you rub your neck. Dark stare down at you, laughing as you sit on the ground, terrified of what just happen. You thought your head was going to be rip off by Chris, but nope, it was just Dark being a complete fuckin asshole. "What the hell!?" you yelled at him. Dark's laughter slowly died down as he stares at you with those cold, soulless eyes "that was all an illusion to teach you a lesson of why you shouldn't have done, I hope you learn your lesson" as he said that, he walked out of the room, leaving you scared, angry, and a tad bit confuse on the floor. You're not sure if you want to follow his orders or fight back after that because all that felt so real. you cry as you were unsure what to do in this case. You crawl into bed, covering your body with the covers as you cry yourself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Might get a little dirty in this chapter XP)**

**Chapter 12**

It's been what seems like a month you been here or at least that's how long you think you been here. Dark makes you wear this really cute black dress, it has a bow on the back, the dress only goes down to your knees but it came with these black and white stripe leggings which match your outfit along with this bow so you can tie it in your hair. There were spares in the dresser and closet in your room, which once a week you wash them but you never figure out how dark got the size right but you which not to figure out.... The dress is like a maid outfit which Dark likes seeing you in. Anyways Dark been torturing you since day one, you'll be cleaning and doing whatever he orders you to do. Which wasn't the worst part because dark isn't really a messy guy so the house is clean 90% of the time so that's good you guess. But dark sometimes orders you to eat, watch tv, or other stuff with him. You don't feel comfortable being close to him, even though 30% of the time, he doesn't try to touch you. When he does though, he always try to kiss, pins you down, and a few other stuff. It really bothers you. So the only way to stop him was to kneel him in the stomach or punch him in the face, hoping to get away before he could grab you. But doesn't always work. His punishments are the worst, he puts you in every horror game that Mark has ever played, making you almost shit yourself.... Almost! It's fine when it's in a video game... at least the creatures or whatever is in the game can't grab you and kill you... well, at least he hasn't put you in the Intruder, the one with the BUTT STABBER! Maaan, you wish you were back home, eating your pizza rolls while cuddling into your favorite jacket while doodling and seeing your wonderful fans, commenting on your fabulous artwork.... But you're a maid *coughs* slave! *coughs* to a..... Hot asshole demon thing..... Ok, you gotta admit... he does look hot....

So it was another quiet night. Darkiplier was watching tv while you were reading a book, both of your legs on the couch as you leaning against the couch's arm. Dark was watching a stupid comedy movie about some guys. You glance up from the book to look at the screen, even giving you a few quiet chuckles from watching the show, but you don't want Dark to know you were enjoying watching tv with him. A scene from the movie made you snort, loud enough for Dark to look over with a grin, you tried not to look at him as you go back to looking at your book, pretending to not enjoy the movie. You can feel Dark scooting closer to you, as he did, you tried to scoot as far as possible from him but you couldn't though. You can feel Dark's cold fingers, glazing against your ankles and slowly raise higher. You shivered and shifted your legs, letting your feet touch the carpet floor. You tried with all your willpower to ignore Dark but you can feel the couch shifting as Dark get closer and closer to you till you barely had room. You were  bewteen a couch's arm and Darkiplier. You could feel Dark's muscled arm wrapped around your figure, making you pull toward him which closing any space between you two. You can feel yourself shaking a bit and holding your breath as if a robber was in your house and you were trying to be quiet as possible while hiding. His cold body press against yours weren't helping with the shaking because he is fuCKIN COLD. God, you swear he is from the frozen part of hell. You can feel him playing with your hair, your hair gets tangled in his fingers. His fingers slowly moved toward to your chin, he grabs a hold of your chin gently and forced you to face him. Your eyes were looking away from him but you can sense his smirk is on his face..... It's like your 6th sense that you can tell what dumb expression he had on his face without looking... probably because most of the faces he makes piss you off! And he knows you hated it. Dark forcibly pinned you down on the couch quickly, not giving you time to properly react which due to reflex, your body shifted in a laying position as Dark was hovering over you, pinning your wrist above your head. You stared at him, not sure if you should go ahead and give in or keep refusing to let dark use your body for his nasty desires. When Dark starts to lean in, you just look away and closing your eyes. Dark kisses your cheek then he moves down to your jawline then to your neck. You do gotta admit, it does feel good, making your toes curl and makes you squirm a bit under him. Dark notices that, you can feel his lips curl into a grin against your neck then he continues kissing your neck, making squirm more. God, he's fuckin good at teasing the hell out of you. Dark stops, making you look up at him as you can feel your face hot, probably crazy red from blushing. You see him makes a devilish grin as he stares down at you "Heh maybe you're not as strong as I thought you were." then he slowly leans down to your ear "all you gotta do is say it and I'll be glad to do it" he whispered into your ear. Oh heeeeell no, you're not letting him have the satisfaction victory. So once he moved back to look at your face, expecting an answer like "please master~" or something like that but nope! You spit in his face. Which he was NOT expecting that one, in fact, it made him let go of your wrist and moved back more as spit was all over his face. Instead of running like you should! You laugh and smile in satisfaction due to Dark's reaction, it was priceless! His eyes were widened a bit as if he was a cat, trying to figure out what the hell just happen. Once he snaps back, he looked down at you angrily as you continuing laughing, tears forming at corners of your eyes. He grabbed your shoulders roughly, kinda hurting you, which makes you stop laughing and realize you're in a shitload of trouble. You stared into his black eyes, now once again, shaking out of fear. "Ok. I am getting sick of this shit. So we're going to have fun whenever you like or not" Dark got up, dragging you off of the couch and dragging you to your room.

This reminds you of that the first day when Dark branded you. Dark kick the door open as you begged him but nothing was working. He throws you onto your bed, before you could even attempt to try and get up, Dark tackled on to you, pinning you down. Well seems like today is the day you lost your virginity.... Well, at least it was with a hot demon guy and not like a 40-year-old ugly man or something worse.... Even when you're about to be raped, the little voice in your head still has a sense of humor. You struggle all you could to get him off of you but nothing was working, all you can do is just lay there and maybe he would go easy on you if you act good? Dark had a wicked smile on his face as he looked down at you... you have him smile and grin but this smile was different as you never seen him smile like that and it was making you more scared. "D-dark, please! Don't do this! I'll be good!" you pleaded "well maybe you should have been a good little girl and behave" He leans down to your neck, starting kissing as he knows that is your weak spot, making you squirm and curl your toes, biting your lip down. Dark suddenly bit down at your neck, making you yelped. Dark started sucking and biting that spot, forming a hickey there as you twist and squirm more, Feeling your face becoming hot probably from blushing. Dark sits up, looking down at your red face as he keeps that wicked smile on his face "now are you going to be a good little girl?". Fuckin hell, why are these so hard? It feels sooo good but like you said before, you're not going to be used for Darkiplier's pleasures "n-no. Never for you and I-I'm not going to be used for your dirty desires!" you yelled at him. Dark growls "last chance," he said. "Never!" you yelled at him. Dark growled as he tries to pull your clothes off, you struggled with all your strength. Once he was done, he stared at your body, the only things you were wearing are your e/c bra and e/c panties. You were looking away from him, you can sense him looking down at your body. You peek at him to see him staring down at your body like as if your body belongs to a goddess. You can see him touching your side, making you flinch from his cold hands as you shivered. He rubs your sides then down to your hips "so beautiful.... But yet so fragile" he said. "J-just go ahead do whatever you want to my body for your dirty desires, you dirty pervert.... Isn't that why you wanted me for exchange for Mark's life?..." you said in a low tone. Dark looked at your face as you were looking away, close to crying as there were tears forming at the corners of your eyes. You were expecting him to tease you more or to rip the remaining clothing off of your body but to your surprise, Dark let go of your wrist. Your eyes widen in surprise as you stared at Dark, his face showing a mixture of regret, guilt, and shame with a hint of hurt. Dark gets off of your body and leaves your room, leaving you there cold, naked, and confusion, thinking "what the hell just happen?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Well after that traumatizing event, you were sitting on your bed, hugging yourself as you were shaking like a leaf.... Mostly from how cold the room is. you were still confused about what just happen, Darkiplier was being all crazy and ready to use your body for nasty stuff, but it seems he just snaps. You kinda have a suspicion of why, when he first met him. he was kinda in a rush to take you to his house... but he was probably originally planning on killing you or something. but you notice he gets jealous around your friend aka the one that left you at Mark's basement like A BIG O PUSSY. Well, at least you know one friend not to trust. While remembering what happen before you and Dark's deal, you remember he recuses you that day when that car almost hit you. You doubt Dark would have saved you, he would have let the car hit you and move on with his life. It isn't like your body or looks is that great compared to other girls. While you were remembering that day.... You remember you fuckin kiss that bastard!.... On the cheek but it was for saving your life. Now you are going to remember that for the rest of your life in this hellhole! You got off from the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

You decided to relax in the tub to forget what happened earlier... Or at least hopefully. You walked toward the tub, you pull your e/c bra and e/c panties off then turn the water on. You dip some bubble bath soap to make some bubbles in the tub, the scent was vanilla which smells very nice and the smell was a very calming. Once the tub was full of bubbles and water, you took a step in. the water was a bit hot so you inch your body into the water little by little, but eventually, most of your body relax in the hot water. The bubbles covering most of your body as the steam rise from the water. You sigh and lean back against the tub, resting your head against the rim of the tub. The warm water and the calm scent making your eyelids getting heavier and heavier, eventually you close your eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

You wake up... kinda? You were awake but you couldn't open your eyes. You tried to move your body but you couldn't, your body feels like it's floating on water. Wait are you dead!? Did you drown in the tub!? How does anyone do that!? Is this death is like!? Just forever never to wake up again!? While you were panicking, whispers start to be heard. Most of the whispers were from familiar from family members or Ex-friends or frenemies. The whispers were things you heard from the past that weren't nice things. One of the whispers sounds a lot like Dark's voice, all the things he calls you and yells at you for..... Gah that bastard! There was one voice that you can't make out but it does sound familiar.... "Don't worry. I'll make sure Dark won't find you" the mysteries voice whispered which you were kinda scared but kinda glad to get away from the whispers. The whispers keep going and going till "YT/N!" Dark yelled. Making you snap awake.

Once awaken, the first thing you notice you were in a bathrobe. You don't remember getting out of the tub and putting on a robe then going to sleep. Wait a minute.... Dark! You bastard! Before you could get out of the bed, you notice that you weren't in your room... well, your room at Dark's place, not the your room at home. Just making that clear. The room was similars except it was green instead of red. Everything was the same. What? Did dark also repainted your room after he got done touching your body or who knows what while you sleep!?!? Before you could get off of the bed and get out of your room to find him slap the crap out of him, the door to your green room opens, making your head turn toward it and to see a familiar face.

**(and cliffhanger there! Well you can guess who it is but stay tuned for the next chapter!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

In the last chapter, you woke up to find out that you were in a room almost the same except it was green. You thought Dark took you out of the tub, do who knows what to your body, put you in a robe and somehow repainted the room while you were asleep. You just about to get out to slap the crap out of him till the door opens to a familiar face.

It was Jacksepticeye aka Sean. it looked almost like Sean except he looked a bit more..... Goth, but who knows what could happen this past month. You get off of the bed "oh sean, thank god you took me out of that shithole! I was tortured by Darkiplier for what seems like a month!" you shouted.

"Oh Y/N, Y/N..." he closes his eyes "I'm not Sean" he opens his eyes to show one eye that it was black where the white part would be then the other eyes that looks like a septic eye.

"Oh fuckin god..... Y-you're Antisepticeye. A real one" you mutter as you slowly back away.

Anti took notice to you backing away, making him walk toward you veeeery slowly, scaring you even more. "Y/N? Why so scared? I thought you were a tough little girl" he said. You back up into the wall, got nowhere to go. Anti stops right in front of you, staring down at you with that grin. You swear all demons have similar grins. "Heh Dark sure did straighten you out, here you are. Shaking in a little robe." he keeps staring down at you. He pulls some of the hair that was in your face away, tucking behind your ear. He leans down to your ear "I do get to say..... Your naked body looks beautiful" he whispered in your ear. He moves back to see your face, the grin on his face gets wider. You clench your fist, going from being scared to being pissed off. You tried to punch him as hard as you can but he moved out of the way, making you slip and almost fall on your face till Anti grabbed a hold of your wrist. "Oh I guess Dark didn't completely straighten you out yet. Heh good, I love a girl with some fight in it" he said as he tries to bend your wrist the wrong way, causing you wince in pain.

He pulled you up. "Now I want another look at that body of yours.... And maybe have a little fun?" he chuckles as he tries to pull the bathrobe off of your body but you tried everything to stop him from doing that. C'mon! Didn't you already have to deal with a demon trying to rape you today or yesterday! You accidentally uppercut him in the chin, causing him to finch and letting you go. You run around him and out of the room.

Anti growls a bit but not in an angry way "oooh I was going to go easy on you but I guess you want it rough~" he turns around and speed walks after you, kinda like how those murderers chase after their victims.

You speed down the stairs but near the few last steps, you miss a step, causing you to slip. Once you were at the bottom of the floor, you sprain your ankle. You wince in pain so you tried to crawl. But anti got to the last step and walk around you, he stops right in front of you, making you stop crawling and looking up at him. He chuckles "awww maybe you shouldn't run off like that. Heh, no wonder why you keep hurting yourself like an idiot. You make bad decisions" anti picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, you tried to punch and kick him with your other foot. He carried you over to the couch as he throws you on it before you could even try to get up. Anti gets on top of you "heh no wonder why Dark gets mad over heels for you, you look so beautiful.... Just don't have brains" he chuckled at that last part.

Asshole.... Before he could even attempt to pull your bathrobe off, there was a knock at the door. Making you both turn toward it. You tried to yell for help, hoping the person who is at the door hears you. Anti turns back to you, growls as he slaps you hard. "Shut it you cunt" he turns his attention back to the door "come back some other time! I'm busy here!" anti yelled before turning his attention back to you. The knocking gets louder and louder. Anti growls in annoyance "don't. You. move. From. this. Spot." he ordered you. He gets off of your body and walks over to the door. You're not going to attempt to because you can't really run because of your ankle, so you might as well stay to try and not make thing worse.

Anti opens the door to reveal Darkiplier at the door. You should feel more scared but you somewhat feel happy that Dark is here....... Dark stares down at anti "oh hey buddy oh pal! What brings you here-" "where is she?" Dark cuts him off.

" who? Who is she? I don't have anyone here" Anti trying to act like he doesn't know what he is talking about.

"Dark! Get me out of here! I sprained my ankle when trying to get away from anti!" you yelled.

Dark making his attention toward you before looking back at anti, having a piss off look. "Oh, that girl? You know her? Oh, I wonder how she got her-" Dark cut anti off again by grabbing him by the shirt. "Woah Woah Dark, chill the fuck down. Don't you remember our bet?" anti said

"fuck your fuckin bet. Don't take anything that belongs to me!" Dark yelled. You belong to him? You belong to no one!

"She belongs to you? Hah! I don't see your name on her" anti laugh.

"Want me to prove it? I have my brand on her" Dark said

"I wanna see it" anti crosses arms.

Dark lets go of him and he walks in makes his way toward you. You shake as you tried to sink into the couch to hide. "YT/N...." he said calmly.

You hesitated at first but you answer Dark "y-yes?" you answered. "Turn around and show him the brand" he ordered you to

. You did what he told you, you tried to turn around without hurting yourself, you slowly lower the bathrobe to show the brand on your back as you tried to keep your chest cover up. You feel embarrassed as you can tell they were staring. you hear one of them walking over to you.

Anti whistle as he looks at your back "wow, you got a beaut right here. Dark." suddenly cold fingers touch your back where the brand on you, making you flinch.

"Grr.... don't fuckin touch her" Dark said in a threatening way.

Anti moves his hand away "chill Dark... you sure I couldn't have fun with her?" Anti asked. Dark growled "YT/N.... Pull the robe up. We're going" he ordered you to.

Finally an order you are happy to do, you pull the robe up. You attempted to get off of the couch but due to your sprained ankle, you almost fall till someone catch you before you could. You looked up to see Dark caught you. "I'll help you walk" Dark mumbled as he stands up while helping you up as you use him for support.

Dark took a couple of steps before Anti grabbed a hold of the back of your robe and tug it hard, nearly pulling it off of you but you make sure it stays on "hold it!... That's my bathrobe."

Dark growls "I'll give it back later."

Anti huffs "yeah right. That's what you said about all the other stuff that which you will never return!" anti shouted at him.

They started arguing which is funny, especially anti shouting in an Irish accent. Dark forgot all about helping you up but you sit on the couch. You covered your mouth, trying not to laugh as you watch the two demons or whatever the fuck they are, arguing at each other.

Eventually, you make a comment in the argument "hah s-shut up you two and make out already!" you laughed, whiling holding your stomach, feeling your stomach, face, and ribs hurting from laughing.

"Shut up Y/N!"Anti shouted as he looks at you.

As soon as Anti looks back at Dark, he got punched right across the cheek, knocking him down and out cold. You blinked as you looked at anti, laying on the ground, glad that dirty bastard is gone. Dark took some deep breaths before looking at you. He walked over to you then he picked you up bride style. You blinked in confusion, he was being... gentle? Like he suddenly changes For no reason. You have no idea where this side of Dark came from, but you decided not to question him... at least not right now. Dark walks to the door, but before he could "Y/N..." he said your name in a calming tone.

"Yes Dark?" you answered.

"I need you to close your eyes" he ordered you.

Ok? Weird ordered. But you did as he told you to do, you closed your eyes. Once you did, Dark opened the door and walks outside.

**(annnnnnd that's the end of chapter 14! Also go check "who killed Markipler" video if you haven't seen it. Anyways that's all for now. See you next time!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After what seems like 10 seconds, Dark ordered you "you can open your eyes now." once you did what he told you, you two were back at Dark's place.

Wow, that was quick? Dark carries you up to your room. You decide not to say anything as you might make him made which doesn't seem like a right time to protest... especially after he had an argument with Anti and knocked him out cold..... Dark enters your room then he lays you down on the bed, you lay there as you stay quiet. "I'll be right back..." he said before leaving your room.

You sighed as you waited for him to return. What was the bet? Why did it involve you? And most importantly!... why is Dark being so caring to you all of the sudden? probably yesterday? Or whatever that was when Dark tried to rape you, he seems all insane just a minute ago but it seems he snapped. After what seemed like a couple of minutes, he returns with an ice pack and a couple of small pillows.

He sits on the edge of the bed "ok Y/N, which leg is it?" he asked you.

you were kinda surprised. He never called you by your real name! And not your Youtube name. "Um... my right leg..." you answered him.

He tried to raise your right leg but you hiss a bit in pain. He moves the two small pillows under your leg then slowly places your leg on the pillows. He places the ice on your ankle to prevent swelling down. He holds the ice there. You and Dark didn't say anything which it was just awkward silence... but to break the silence, you speak up.

"D-Dark?" you said his name.

"Yes?" Dark answered.

You decided to ask two of the questions "umm.... What was the bet? And why was I involved in it?

Dark paused for a minute before answering your questions. "Well... you see... Anti found a photo of us at the cafe on Twitter... He thought I have gotten soft and he thought you were my girlfriend or something like that. So we made a bet that if I killed you... he gets to be my servant"

"Annnd if you lose?" you asked him.

"Well, he gets to take you away to do who knows what.. And clean the blood stains and body parts" he answered.

"oh... " you frown a bit "then..... Why didn't you kill me?" you asked him.

"I-I'm not sure, I was determined to kill you to kill you the second time we met but with that attitude you had, you denied my offer to come to my house to watch movies.... Which I was really going to kill you"

"If you wanted to kill me, then why not let that car hit me?" you asked him.

"I.... I have no idea.... It's like instincts came over me" he answered. "Hey... why did you kiss my cheek?" he asked you.

"Well that was BEFORE I FOUND OUT YOU WERE A DEMON VERSION OF MARK!" you shouted "..... and because it was to thank you for saving my life..." you mumbled the last part but loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh.," he said.

"Hey Dark, when did you all of a sudden became so caring? Not sure when but you were about to rape me and torturing me for what seems like a month!?" you shouted at him

"Look.... I'm sorry for being such an asshole. Sometimes I can go a little...... crazy and deadly once in awhile, sometimes getting my desires once in awhile.." he scratches back of his head.

Well, that awkward silence was back... yay.... After awhile Dark makes an awkward cough "but I do snap out of it eventually so you don't really have to worried about it" he said. He takes the ice pack off of your ankle then he gets off of the bed. He makes his way toward the door before he turns to look at you "if you need anything, just shout my name. Ok?"

"ok " you smiled a bit.

"Alright" he walks out of your room while closing the door behind him.

You kinda like this less deadly Darkiplier better, you leaned back into the pillows as stared at the wall. Thinking of how nice Dark was being as you can feel your stomach feeling so weird every time you think of him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

About 5 days of Dark taking care of you and your sprained ankle which it was kinda nice. Once your ankle was healed, you go on what you normally do which is cleaning Dark's house which isn't a problem. Like you said before, it isn't really a messy place. Except Dark wasn't forcing you to eat or hang with him, he'll just ask you. Normally you have said no but due to Dark's behavior, you said yes. Of course, you still didn't feel completely comfortable with Dark due to that day *coughs* that rape day *coughs*. so you tried not to let your guard down around him, for all you could know, he could be acting like this to gain your trust just to tear it down. I mean it isn't like it has happened before!

One day, you were dusting the shelves with a dust brush, like you always do. You were humming a catchy song as you were cleaning. You were wearing a different outfit, one that you were more comfortable in. Dark decided to give you a more range of clothes then that dress... even though it looked beautiful.

"Oh Y/N! I'll be right back!" you heard Dark shouted from downstairs.

"Alright!" you shouted back. You heard the door opening then closing from downstairs.

Now you're thinking "this is my chance to escape!" hah well you can't escape. The doors are lock and there are no windows... so yeah. There's no way to get out of here.

Anyways as you were cleaning, something catches your eye. You looked over to see the rope that connects to the attic door. Now Dark has said never to go into the attic. Now you're thinking "oh I probably shouldn't open it" buuuut your curiosity got the best of you plus Dark will be gone for a while so it will be quick! He won't notice! You make your way to it, you pull the rope down as the attic door opens slightly as a ladder slides out a bit. You pull the ladder down and the door opens wider.

You climbed up into the attic, and you looked around and OH MY GOD!.... an ordinary attic....you looked around as it looked very dusty, you notice one of the stuff were very... creepy.... It was some mannequins... You feel chills going down your spine as it feels like those mannequins are alive and could move at any moment.

You tried your best to ignore them as you keep exploring the attic, you spotted some weird photos. upon of closer investigation, you noticed three Markiplier look-alikes as well as some other people. There was one Markiplier with a huge black mustache, large glasses, and a safari outfit, the other aMrkiplier was wearing some sort of tuxedo with a white rose pinned to the chest and a cane, then the last one was wearing a fancy red robe. Most of the other people don't look familiar, another photo was with Mark with the tuxedo, some sort of detective guy, and some person but the flash glare blocked out their upper torso. But you can tell the person was a girl by the look for her hands you can see and the rest of her body. The girl's figure doesn't match like the girl from the other photo. You put the photos down and continue investigating Dark's "dangerous" attic.

After a while, you come across a familiar shape in the sheets. You blinked as you pulled the sheets off, lots of dust flies into the air, blinding and making you cough heavily like smoke from a fire. You used your shirt to cover your nose and mouth. Once the dust clears up, you looked over to see a grand piano. Now, why does Dark have a piano? You circle around the piano, admiring the beauty of it. The piano was in great shape, no scratches, dents, or anything. Oh, you remembered as a child and teen to play the piano. You would do it when you're alone because you feel you're no one wants to hear you play. You stopped at the graved which said "my darling kitten~". You feel like you seen that name before. Just when you were about to touch one of the keys on the piano.

You heard the door opened "Y/N! I'm home!" Dark shouted.

"Shit!" you whispered yell.

You pulled the sheet back over the piano and run toward the door, you climbed down as fast as you can and tried to close the attic door.

"Y/N?" he shouted again, you can hear him making his way to the stairs.

You panic even more but eventually you got the attic door closed.

Dark makes it to the top step to look at you. "H-hey Dark" you tried to hide the fact that you are breathing heavily and feeling nervous.

Dark raised a brow as he makes his way over to you, you looked at him.

"You ok? You don't look good," he asked you.

"O-oh I'm fine, just feeling hot a bit" you answered.

"Really?" he crosses arms.

"Yeah..." you answered.

Dark touches your forehead gently, you let him as you feel your palms sweating.

"Hmm... you don't feel tired" he said, taking his hand off of your forehead.

"O-oh I'm sure," you said.

"Well.... Alright if you say so" Dark slowly turns around and walks downstairs.

Y... you can't believe that lie work! Even your mother won't believe you with that lie! You sighed in relief and go back doing your duty..... Heh, duty.

**(annnnnnd that's chapter 16. Come back for more in the next chapter!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

You were enjoying your slumber, wearing your cozy pajamas as you nestle in the blankets. You keep sleeping till something licked your face, you murmur and cover your head with the blanket. You can feel something small crawling on you as it meows... wait meows?

You shot up quickly, startling the cat easily as it leaps off of the bed in a panic way. You crawled over to the end of the bed to see a black fuzz running under your bed, you blinked as you tried to look under the bed without falling off of it. You spotted a pair of red glowing eyes under the bed, which was kinda scary. You slip off of the bed, bumping your head on the carpet floor and flopping on your back. Luckily it didn't hurt that bad since your head was like an inch away from the floor. You turn to lay on your belly, you stare at the red-eyed creature as it stares back at your e/c (eye color). You set your head down on your arms, just laying on the floor as you stare in somewhat amusement at the creature. After what seems like a really long time but really it only has been a minute of watching the creature, you slowly reach your hand over to the feline. You stretch your hand out as far as you could, hoping the feline doesn't bite or scratch the crap out of your hand. The feline hesitates for a while before coming closer, you can feel its cold nose brushing your fingertips. You waited as you keep watching the furball, eventually, it nudges into your hand. You smiled as you tried to grab it by the back of the neck gently. You pull the small furball out, it wasn't that big of a cat, at least 9 weeks at least. You stood up while cradling the cat in your arms, staring down at it as it curls into your arms.

You think for a moment before heading out of your room, you opened the door and walked out of your room, still holding the cat in your arms and walk into the living room to see Dark sitting on his couch like he usually does. You walked over to the couch but stopped when you notice Dark is talking to himself? Wait what? You stared at the raven-headed man, muttering to himself as his hands were placed on his head. "No.... I will not let you out.. Not to hurt her again" Dark mumbled, his hands running through his own hair, messing it up a bit.

You were assuming that Dark might need some alone time, so you tried to turn around till the cat wiggle out of your arms and lands on the ground, running over to Dark. "nooo" you whisper-yell, not loud enough for Dark to hear.

The cat nudged against Dark's leg which catches his attention "hm? What are you doing here?" Dark picked up the cat, getting off of the couch and walk around the couch "I thought I put yo-" his sentence drifted off when he looked at you "o-oh um.. Y/N, how long you been standing there?" Dark asked you, seem a bit nervous.

"Oh, I just got here? why?" you lied.

"Oh um... it's nothing" Dark said, you know he was obviously lying.

"Alright... so Dark, what is up with the cat?" you said, crossing your arms. "Oh.. well I'll be traveling for a short while so I figure to have something to keep you company" Dark explained.

"Oh... where will you be going?" you asked him. Even though you still don't fully trust him, you don't want him to leave.

"Oh, that's none of your concern, y/n. Don't worry though, I'll be back soon." he smiled at you.

"Alright Dark" you frowned a bit, still don't want him to leave, this house does give you the creeps whenever Dark leaves, feels like something was watching your every move.

"Something the matter?" Dark asked, tilting head.

"O-oh it's nothing..." you lied again, looking away a bit but this time, Dark noticed.

"y/n, please tell me" Dark pleaded.

You sighed. " ok... i-it's just... I don't want you to leave me in this place alone.." you replied him, looking away still.

Dark blinked, he seems a bit surprised by why you seem a bit upset. He took a grip of your chin gently while holding the cat with his other arm and makes your head turn toward him slowly.

"You don't want me to leave you here alone? Why? I thought you hated me" Dark said.

"I um.." you sighed "I used to hate you... But you have changed, you haven't tried to sexually harass me for a week, send me to another horror game as punishment, or forced me to hang with you. But I'm not sure if you're just acting like this for play with my feels or what" you asked him, staring into his eyes.

Dark blinked, staring at you then he gives a gentle smile "y/n. I'm not messing with your feeling or anything like that. It's just... complicated... But you'll find out soon." Dark said.

"Oh um.. Alright, Dark.." you said, giving a small smile.

"Don't worry, y/n. I'll be back as soon as I can though," he said while taking your hand and kissing it.

You reddened a bit and pull your hand back. Wow, you swear Dark is becoming more and more of a gentleman. Is he Wilford in disguise or something? Well if there is a Darkiplier then there has to be a Wilford Warfstache, right? "alright Mr. Mysterious" you giggled a bit as Dark chuckled a bit.

Dark handed you the black cat back to you. "So what are you going to name it?" Dark asked you.

"Hmm...." you stare at the cat "hmm.... I'll name it... C/N (Cat's name)" you smiled as you petted the C/N.

**(and there's chapter 17. I hope you enjoy, sorry it was kinda rush and I was kinda stuck on writer's block but anyway come back for the next chapter. Goodbye!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was day 3 of Dark's trip. You have grown quite bored in the house, no one to talk to except your new black cat, c/n (cat's name). Well if Dark doesn't return soon then he will return to a crazy cat lady!

At least before Dark left, he stocks the fridge with some food for you and some cat food in the pantry so you and c/n wouldn't go hungry so yay.

You can't do much because there's no laptop, phone, or tablet to get on the internet... If there was then you would have been out of here... or actually wanted to stay. you can't draw because there's no pencils, pens, or anything like that to draw with. The doors to the outside are locked, it probably even barricaded from the other side.

You decided to head to the attic to see any secrets are in it till you stopped by a door but oh no, this is not an ordinary door.... This door leads to Dark's room. It one of the two places you're not allowed to go into... buuuut Dark isn't here heh. Plus you already went into the attic so yeah. You slowly opened the door and look inside it. The room was somewhat similar to your room except for the king-size bed. "Ok Dark, what secrets are you holding in this room" you said to yourself, walking into the room. C/N runs in, exploring the place with you.

The first place you investigate was Dark's closet for no reason heh. Of course, most of Dark's clothes are black. You take one of the shirts off of the hanger and pulled your own shirt off, you put on Dark's shirt on and button it up. You looked in Dark's mirror to see the shirt covers your torso and hips, the sleeves covering your arms and hands. The only bad part was the shirt kinda shows your cleavage but Dark isn't here. Maybe you can wear it till Dark comes back I mean, he probably won't notice one shirt lost, right? You admire yourself in the mirror and giggling like a Japanese schoolgirl. It's been forever since you were alone and you get to act the true weirdo self, it's something you like to do. As admiring yourself in the mirror, something catches your eye in the mirror.

You turn around and approach Dark's desk, there was a book on the desk with the name: "Damian" on the cover. You picked up the dairy, staring at it "who's Damian? Why does Dark have this?" you asked yourself before turning the cover.

The first page describes Damian's middle and high school years, the handwriting was very beautiful and pleasing looking, every event detailed to the point to the environment down to the clothing this man was wearing. Whoever this fellow was could have been a very successful writer, this person was very talented.

You continue reading the diary, you feel Mary Shelley or some famous author wrote this. You notice Damian didn't have amazing teenage years like most teenagers, wow and you thought yours were shitty.

He was a very smart young man, never really done anything bad in his life. Even though he was one of the brightest students in the school and teachers praise him all the time but that doesn't mean the students in his school were kind to him. This was in the time at school where people cares more about appearances and popularity than about smarts, even though today's schools is similar but it isn't bad back in the days.

At home, it wasn't any easier. His father died in a drunken car crash when Damian was twelve-years-old. His mother was also in the car crash but surprisingly survive, but to see the man she was married to died right in front of her was very painful. After the funeral, she blames herself as if she could've prevented her husband from drinking or something and just maybe, he could've still been alive. For two years, she went into depression, turned into an alcoholic to try and erase her sorrows but instead, abuse her two children as she took her blame on them. Whenever they even make the TINIEST mistake, she'll strike them in the head with a bottle or something. One time, she slams Damian's sister's head on the wall that nearly cracked her skull which Damian had to call the emergency just for accidentally spilling some soda and it got sticky on the table. The child serves had to come in to take Damien and his sister away from that bitch's hands due to noticeable bruises and lack of care and transferred to a foster's home.

Of course, after that, Damian's life wasn't as easy, School still was a pain in the ass. Of course, those students are like the typical jocks, popular girls, and bullies you can think of.

After graduation, Damian left the foster home and moved to a dorm at some campus. He studies speech communication and rhetoric major. During his time there, it wasn't as bad compared to high school, at least he made a couple of friends, but that's where he met his first crush. They met when they were partner up to do some sort of project. Of course, they work together, at least this lady wasn't some lazy ass bitch like Damian's other partners that let him do the work. He didn't know love, at first sight, was a thing but he felt like cupid shot him through the heart when he saw this young lady. This young lady was studying for some sort visual and performing arts major. Her name wa-

You were cut off by a racket up in the attic, you looked up at the ceiling. You closed the book as you stand completely still as the noises continue. Was someone in the house? You run out of the room, downstairs and into the kitchen. You stop and slide across the floor because you had socks on but you slow down and stop at the right spot you need to be. You open the counter drawers and take out a knife, you doubt anyone could be up there because there are no windows anywhere in this house and for all you know, it could be a rat or a bat, but just in case because of Anti, Dark, or whatever they are could be in there. You also grabbed a flashlight. You head back upstairs and you walked over to the attic door, you yank the string that pulls the door open and you pull the ladder down. You took careful steps up the ladder while holding the flashlight and knife. Once you reach the top, you turn the flashlight on and shine the lights. You shine it around in the dark room, a couple of boxes were knock on the ground but other then that, everything else looks the same... the mannequins look creepy as fuck as always.

You climbed into the attic and walk around as you shine the light after a while, you step over to the boxes, a small wooden box was laying on the ground. You slowly opened it as it started to play music, a little figure rotates slowly as it plays the theme song for little nightmares game. You were amused. Without any warning, something grabbed you instantly before you could even react. You drop the music box as the mysterious person cover your eyes. Before the mystery person knocked you unconscious, you remember the person's skin felt like wood.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

You woke up with your head pounding it pain and your body aches. When you tried to open your eyes, it was Dark still, You couldn’t see anything. You feel fabric wrapped around your head, covering your eyes which the fabric was wrapped around too tight which made your head hurt worse.

You tried to move your body to find out it was restrained, your wrist and ankles chained to counters of what you’re guessing was a table because it feels like wood on whatever you’re chained down to, that explains why your body aches. Luckily you can feel the clothing you had on before… including Dark’s button up shirt on you…. Oh crap, he’s probably mad at you for going to the two rooms wasn't suppose to go into and going through his personal stuff, maybe he’s finally snap and ready to kill you. 

You go through possible scenarios that could happen to you. Maybe he’ll use the Spanish tickler? Sounds harmless and a bit confusing till you see the device which was sharp claws that could tear into your skin and yanks great chunks of muscle and flesh. Maybe he’ll dump your body in acid? Gah, that sounds horrible and worse way to die as you scream and slowly die as your body melts away. Oh, the worse possible thing you can think of is he pours hot wax all over your body, the wax melting into your body, making you into a wax model for him as he can put you in his collection of mannequins in his closet, slowly dying from dehydration. That idea reminds you of that movie: House of Wax, that movie gives you shivers down your spine. 

 

You snap out of your thought as you hear shuffling... It didn’t sound like one person, sounds more than that.  That makes you think if you’re still at Dark’s house, maybe Anti and some other people/demon things came and kidnap you. Gah, you don’t want the green goblin touching you with those filthy hands of his. Hands…. Wait… before you were knocked out, you remember the person’s hand feel wooden, but how could that be possible? I mean the only thing that was in the attic was some boxes, old furniture, and…. Mannequin?  That’s when it strikes you, only a mannequin could have done that because they were made out of wood. Holy shit, this would have been Mark’s hell house if he lived here, knowing that there are mannequins that can move on their own. You wonder why do the mannequins want you? You can feel your shirt being unbuttoned, you gulped a bit as you started to shake, you can feel the wooden hands on your skin as they unbutton. Once all the buttons unbuttoned, you feel something wet on your belly which the cold wetness made you shiver. It feels like a brush with paint on it which feels like they were painting some sort of symbol on your belly, you couldn’t help but laugh a bit as the brush tickles you, it made you squirm a bit, probably most likely mess up whatever it is they are painting. Once done, you stop laughing as you go back to internally panicking in your head.

Is this how you finally going to die? Probably being the sacrifice to who knows what. 

Your thoughts of your own death stop when you heard his voice “Y/N!” Dark shouted as it echoes.

“Dark! Help! I can’t see what’s going on and I’m chained down” you cried, started struggling for your life knowing you might have a chance to live… maybe… you can hear footsteps running toward you but as you did, you feel something sharp pierced through your skin at your stomach, you scream loudly as you started to move and struggle more, tears forming at the corners of your eyes and soaking into the fabric. Luckily the blade didn’t go through deep as it was taken out immediately, you can hear what sounds like fighting in the background. You feel a small pool of your own blood-forming slowly and leaking down. After a while, it seems the fighting stopped as it went slight, you couldn’t hear anything except your own breathing as it becomes shaky. 

“Shit..” you heard Dark Whisper.

 “D-dark!” you shouted shaly.

“I-it will be alright Y/N, doesn’t look that bad” Dark said, sounding a bit worried. Your eyelids slowly feel heavy. You slowly pass out from blood loss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

You slowly woke up to a familiar room, the same old black and red room. The ceiling light wasn't turn on, but the lamp on the nightstand was which only illuminating around the bed. You groan as you tried to remember what happened then.

You attempted to sit up but pain struck hard at your stomach. You groan as you look down at your body, noticing you're in new clothes. You lift your shirt to see your belly has been patched up, you felt a bit embarrassed. One, because Dark has seen you in your underwear, even though it isn't the first time that Dark has seen you in your undies, but those times were different… horrible time which makes you think of Dark suffer some sort of split personality disorder, which could explain a lot. Also two, he caught you wearing one of his shirts, hopefully, he didn't notice you were wearing it because it's most likely tear and cover in blood… well, this is going to great… You look over to see C/N (your cat’s name), sleeping peacefully, probably dreaming of chase rats and butterflies and sleeping in the small but comfy boxes.

Now that brings a smile to your face, at least one person is happy here… even though they're not human.. wait are you the only human here? I mean… you're still not sure what Dark is.. but a demon is close.

Your attention was brought to the sound of the door opening which you lay your head back and close your eyes quickly, not even going to bother to see who it was.

You could hear muffled footsteps on the carpet, stepping toward the bed. A strong hand grabs yours, rubbing their thumb over your knuckles.

You hear… sounds of sobs? The sobs had a hint of Dark’s voice. This is the first time you heard Dark crying. “oh… my darling kitten… I'm… so sorry this happen to you. I'm sorry any of this has happened to you…” you can hear him literally choking on his tears. Darling kitten? hm.. you could have sworn you heard that name somewhere….

You can feel his grip on your hand tighten, tears dripping on your hand. “I-I wish I can go back and never gone to that stupid party…” he mumbled.

Party? then a flash of images flashes into your mind, causing pain in your head. It shows a bunch of people, including a guy that been in a safari of some sort, a psychic woman, and a Sherlock Holmes wannabe. It shows drinks, covers, and blood. The pain was too much and made you sit up quickly which made Dark startled and fall back, letting your hand before he falls. The headache had shortly ended but the pain didn't because now your wound hurts now. you hold your stomach and let out a groan of pain.

Dark quickly rush to your side and lay you back for you “da- Y/N! please relax, you need rest.. oh thank goodness… you’re ok” he sounded like a worried mother which let a small smile appear on your face. “d-do you need water? are you hungry? I-I’ll get whatever you please…” he said, holding your hand, acting like your dying which you giggled. “n-no thank you” you shuttered a bit, the worriness does make you feel anxious crawling up on you, you’re not used to anyone acting this worried about you.

You let out an awkward cough which Dark was confused at first. You give him a hint by looking at both of your hands which he followed your eyes “oh!” he lets go of your hand quickly “I’m sorry” he said.

“it’s fine Dark,” you said, smiling slightly.

It was like a minute of awkward silence. Dark coughs to break the silence “so um… I got some questions.. but I bet you got some more” he said. you just nodded

“alright…. you want to go first or me?” he asked you. “I'll ask the questions first” you answered which Dark nods in agreement.

“ok..” you took a deep breath before looking at him in the eyes “ok.. what the fuck?” you said.

Dark’s eyes widen a bit, he wasn't expecting you to say that “um… excuse me?” he said.

“what the fuck was those things? Why are there mannequin and why the fuck are they alive?” you said, being a bit of a potty mouth.

“ok..” he shakes his head “first off, maybe relax with the language,” he said.

“sorry, so much happening, making me very anxious and get mouth of a sailor,” you said.

“ah ok” he simply said. “anyways… those mannequins were already here.. I have no idea why. The only reason I can think of is they are one of Mark’s fears” Dark replied.

“ah ok” you simply said. “next one…. Do you have… some sort of split personality? Because when I first met you, you were some sort of asshole but now… you're some sort of gentleman” you said.

“Well…” he took a moment to think, kinda want to play the jeopardy music that they used for waiting on the answer. “more of two souls in one body but yes in a way”.

“ok….the party.. what party?” you asked him.

Dark mouth opens slightly but no words or sound, just silence. You can see his mind drifted into the clouds. You can see the terror in his eyes as if something traumatizes him. His hands started shaking. You grabbed hold of his hand to give him a form of comfort. They were cold but that was nothing new, his skin was always icy cold.

Dark came back to earth and look at you. “you…. Don't have to tell me” you said. Even though this guy did all kind of stuff to you, this doesn't mean you have to pressure him into telling him something that he doesn't want to. This guy has a personality disorder, probably this “party” caused it. “ok. that's all the questions… your turn” you said, continuing to hold his hand.

“ok…. Why did you go into the attic?” he asked you.

Shit… maybe a tiny bit of lying wouldn't hurt? At least don't tell him about being in the attic before “well….I heard a noise upstairs and I check it out, at first I try to ignore it but it didn’t stop so my curiosity got the best of me” you answered.

“alright… well, you don't have to worry about the mannequins, I took care of them” Dark said.

Well, that's great, at least you won't see those motherfuckers anymore….. hopefully… and hopefully, you didn't just jinx yourself. “ok.. anymore question?” you asked.

“no..” he simply said.

Ah, welcome back silence. You two were so busy thinking but didn't realize you were still holding his hand till a question pop in your head, but it was sorta comforting, especially with his big strong hand. “Dark…” you said quietly but Dark continue drifting through space like last time. “Dark?” you said a bit louder, tighten the grip on his hand a bit which bring Dark back.

“hm.? Oh sorry..” he said, looking into your eyes.

“it's fine….. will.. I be able to go back home?” you said. It isn't that bad here after Dark changed but you want to be back at home, doing what you love. Drawing, chatting with your followers, staying up late to watch your favorite series and much other stuff. You had a bit of hope on your face but on Dark’s face, you can see a hint of sadness in his eyes, which that tiny speck of hope on your face fades away, you probably know the answer.

“Y/N..I don't know… but not right now… it's not safe with anti around..” he answered. His grip on your hand tighten.

“I.. understand,” you said, guess that make sense? Anti is probably not happy since the last time you saw him, Dark did punch him in face… and you punched him as well…. You just look at your lap, wondering if you will ever go home or be isolated here like you have some sort disease. Dark and C/N the only beings to interact within this place.

Dark just stares at you with pity. He can tell you were homesick, missing everyone and everything. “I'm sorry…” he simply said, squeezing your hand a bit before letting go of it.

You look over at him as he makes his way to the door. He opens the door and just when he was about to take a step out “wait...” you said which made Dark stop in his track and look at you. “could.. you stay here with me...till I fall asleep” you said, feeling a bit pathetic. Being alone is the last thing you needed, especially 3 days alone and almost being killed.

Dark seem… kinda surprised by your request but he gives a heartwarming smile “I'll be glad too…” he said before closing the door gently and walking over to your bed.

He climbs onto the empty side of the bed. You weren't expecting Dark to do that but you don't mind. He pulls you close to him without causing pain to your wound. It was… comforting and nice to be in his arms, even though his skin was cold. It didn't take long for you to drift off to sleep. Dark didn't leave when you sleep, instead he watched you sleep. “she's like an angel…” he mumbled. After sometimes, he soon falls asleep. 


End file.
